


Something Like This

by vLopez01



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLopez01/pseuds/vLopez01
Summary: Daniel is doubting his relationship with Peggy, and she knows exactly what to say to break his doubt.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Something Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay

“Why would someone trade a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch”. Those words, even years later, still haunt me. It’s not a wrong question. I cannot compete with someone of superhero status. I don’t see myself on the same list as who was a super solider.  
Even though we have been together for a while now, those words still make their way into my mind every once in a while. I can’t have the conversation with her when I start to pull back and find different ways to “busy” myself. It’s easier for me to make the other shoe drop instead of waiting for it.  
One night, I was having an exceptionally hard night. After work, I went out for a drink by myself and left her waiting up at home for me. She knew something was up when I left work before her, even though we now go to the same home. I stumbled very loudly and found the bedroom light on. I thought that maybe I should just make myself a bed on the pull-out couch, but before I could reach the closet, she opened the door and let light flood through the hallway into the living room.  
“Daniel, are you all right?” Peggy asks with a look of worry on her face.  
“Uh..yeah, Peg. I’m fine. Why are you awake?”  
“I was waiting for you to come home so we could talk about what’s bothering you.” Am I that easy to read?  
“And don’t try to tell me that nothing is wrong. You’ve been acting like a fuddy-duddy for days now. I just didn’t think it would take this long to talk about what’s bothering you.” Obviously I am that transparent.  
“Nothing is the matter. Let’s go to bed.”  
“Fine, we will go to bed……after we talk.”  
I know I am not going to win this round, so she leads me to the couch. She sits on one end of the couch while I sit at the other. When she tries to get closer to me, I move myself a few inches away from her. I need to distance myself from her to have this conversation.  
“Darling, what is it? Why won’t you talk to me?”  
I start fidgeting in my seat as she puts her hands over mine. It instantly calms me down, but I still don’t have the courage to look her in the eyes when I tell her what is bothering me so much.  
“Something was said to me a while ago, and lately it’s all I have been thinking about.”  
“What was said to you?”  
“I would rather not say….”  
“Daniel, if you don’t tell me, then how can we fix it together?”  
“But what if we can’t fix it?”  
“How will we know if you don’t let me in?”  
I hate when she has an excellent point. She knows it too. I can see the tight little smug look on her face that she gets when she knows she’s correct.  
She starts rubbing circles on my hand, knowing that instantly calms me down when I am upset.  
“Someone told me once, that why would you trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.”  
I can hear the barely audible gasp that leaves her. She stops rubbing my hand and I instantly pull away from her, almost like she’s a fire that will burn me if I get too close.  
“I am not some superhero that can account for anything. That suit just doesn’t fit. You deserve someone that it can.”  
She is silent for a few minutes. I am too afraid to look at her. I am too afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes as she realizes that I am nothing compared to who she loved before; who she can love in the future. I can feel her shifting on the couch, and I figure she will be leaving me forever.  
She kneels in front of me and moves my chin to make me look her in the eyes. I can see the tears that she has shed and my heart breaks even more knowing that I have made her feel something else than happiness. I knew our relationship was too good to be true.  
“Where would you rather me go? How much do you want to risk for us? I’m not looking for somebody with superhuman gifts. A ‘superhero’ as you say, or any kind of fairytale. I want someone I can turn to at the end of the day after I’ve missed him. Someone, Daniel, that I can kiss,” she says looking me straight in the eyes. “I want something like this.”  
She lunges at me and kisses me with as much passion and love as she has ever before. My hands instantly go to her face and her hair to deepen our kiss. I need to show her how much I love her and how much I am sorry for even feeling like this. I need to show her how much she means to me.  
We break apart for the need of air. Our foreheads touching each other with the need to not be apart.  
“Now, I have a feeling as to who told you that; but I will not say anything ill against the deceased. But that person was wrong. And will forever be wrong. You are who I want. You are who I need. You are who I love. Nothing will ever change that.”  
I wipe away a stray tear that has fallen from her eyes. She kisses the palm of my hand as I cup her cheek. She stands up and pulls me to my feet. She stands on her tip toes and gives me a quick kiss before pulling me down the hallway to our bedroom. For this woman, I am willing to risk everything.


End file.
